What Fugaku does in the family
by Sasuke's-Sanity96
Summary: What will happen when Itachi and Sasuke start fighting and Fugaku comes home to find them fighting? A nice discusion is what happens. yea right. It's Itachi and Sasuke because most of the story was about them.


**So here is another story that I came up with while writing shit. ^_^ **

**Me: sasuke do the disclaimer or I'll make you bow down to me in front of everybody. **

**Sasuke: fine… I can't say it.**

**Me: why?!**

**Sasuke: because you don't have a nickname. **

**Me: oh… um… call me… Rinaru? **

**Sasuke: sure if you like it. **

**Me: awesome! Rinaru it is!**

**Sasuke: God… *sigh*… Rinaru does not own Naruto if she did she would of made me smile in occasions and made me less emo and forget all about the stupid revenge of my clan. **

**Me: seriously. I mean you were at the beginning I will avenge my clan by killing Itachi. Who would kill they're own brother? If I was Sasuke, I would leave everything in the past and continue living and act like nothing ever happened. ^_^**

**Sasuke: that's because you're family wasn't killed. **

**Me: for you're information I left my family back at Puerto Rico and I only have my annoying baby cousins, aunt, uncle, mom, dad, brother. And I also left my cat witch was my best friend! **

**Sasuke: … sorry to hear that… **

**Me: Yea you better! WAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Sasuke: crud… anyway enjoy the story while I try to shut Rinaru up. **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was a normal day at the Uchiha compound-scratch that- it was a really weird day. In one of the Uchiha houses something was up. There was screaming, laughing, crying, whining and every other noise. And that house was Sasuke Uchiha's house. It was rare to hear this family make so much noise because of Sasuke's father. So everybody was curious about it.

"Nooooooooo! Itachi give me back my tomatoes!" Screamed a very angry Sasuke.

"No! Not until you give me my chocolate cake and milk!" Itachi screamed.

"Never! You give me my tomatoes and I'll give you you're chocolate cake and milk!"

"You give me my cake and my milk and I'll give you you're tomatoes!"

"Itachi, Sasuke, keep it down!" Mikoto screamed.

"But Itachi won't give me my tomatoes!" Just when Sasuke said that, Itachi threw his tomatoes to the ground and wall.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY TOMATOES! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

"Sasuke! Lower you're voice!" Mikoto screamed.

Then Sasuke got his revenge back by putting the cake on the floor and squashing it with his foot and drinking the milk.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT YOU BASTARD!"

"I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

"GUYS LOWER YOU'RE VOICES!" She still couldn't shut them up. "Fugaku hurry up." She pleaded to the heavens.

And a huge fight broke in the house. Windows were broken, pictures, walls, and everything else that was in the way.

"I GOT YOU KNOW, FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER!"

"HA! YOU MISSED!"

Just then Fugaku came. "Hony I'm home." He said tiredly. But he wasn't greeted like everyday. He was greeted by his two sons screams and destruction.

"Mikoto what is going on here!?"

"Oh, Fugaku you're home! I couldn't stop them or shut them up! They started fighting because Itachi took Sasuke's tomatoes and Sasuke took his chocolate cake and milk! Please help me!"

"Urgh! Fine! Sasuke, Itachi!" But they didn't hear him.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! STAY STILL!" Itachi screamed. Both Mikoto and Fugaku's eyes went wide.

"I WOULD NEVER STAY STILL AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY TOMATOES YOU BICTH!"

"SASUKE! ITACHI! STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANCE!"

"Yes father!" They both said like little soldiers.

"GOOD! BOTH OF YOU! KITCHEN, NOW!"

And they both ran towards the kitchen and sat down around the table. They're father and mother taking two other sits.

"Would you care to explain what happened?" Fugaku said. Itachi nodded.

"Well it started like this."

_Flashback_

_Sasuke and Itachi were in the kitchen looking for they're favorite foods. Sasuke found his tomatoes and Itachi found his chocolate cake and made himself milk. _

"_So foolish little brother, what would you do if tomato plants were going scares around the world?" _

"_I would travel across the world and find them and plant them here." _

"_And if they don't give you tomatoes?" _

"_Then I'll check a book and see what do I have to do or what is it's problem."_

"_And if the book doesn't tell you?" _

"_If you keep questioning me I'll destroy you're cake."_

"_That isn't very mature of you." _

"_I know, but I am really angry."_

"_And what will make you even more angrier?" Itachi said with a devious smirk. 'I love making my brother angry' _

"_Well, that would be, someone taking my tomatoes away. Yea that pisses me off." And just like that Itachi took Sasuke's tomatoes away. _

"_Nooo! Give them back!" _

"_Sure." _

"_I mean it." _

"_Uh- huh." _

"_I'll take you're cake away if you don't give them back." _

"_You wouldn't." _

"_Oh yes I would." _

"_I would like to see you try!" _

"_Ok." And Sasuke snatched the cake from Itachi and his milk. _

"_Oh no you didn't!" _

"_Oh yes I did!" _

_end of flashback. _

Fugaku's eye was twitching. His son's were fighting for something so stupid.

"And that's what happened."

"This whole thing started because you like making you're brother angry?" Fugaku asked Itachi.

"And you would tell him what makes you angry right when you were angry?" Fugaku asked Sasuke as he shrank in size.

"yes." Itachi and Sasuke said at the same time while shrinking in size.

"Heh. I don't even know why you two are Uchiha's."

"because you're our father?" Sasuke said silently.

"IF YOU TWO WERE MY *BEEEP* SON'S YOU WOULDN'T BE ACTING LIKE THIS BECAUSE OF A *BEEEP* TOMATO OR A *BEEEP* CHOCOLATE CAKE!" And he kept talking and saying very colorful words. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

"yes father." Sasuke and Itachi both said.

And he left the kitchen and went to his room while mumbling.

"Itachi?"

"Yea?"

"Let's agree not to fight like that again."

"Agreed." And Itachi stood up and walked to his room.

"Momy?"

"Yes?"

"*sniff* I need a hug."

"Oh sweety, don't cry." Mikoto said as she held Sasuke.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"And that is why I never fought inside the house." Sasuke said.

"Whoa… That must have been cruel hearing you're father say that." Sakura said.

"Yea… But now I have you guys. And if I ever fight again inside the house, don't be surprised when you hear a knock on you're door."

"Ok…" Sakura and Naruto said at the same time.

**The end**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yea that's what happened. Well anyway let's check up on Sasuke and see how he is handling Rinaru. **

**Me/Rinaru: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **

**Sasuke: -his making out with Sakura on the floor in his house half naked- **

**Just then Fugaku entered the house only to find his son making out with a half naked woman. **

**Fugaku: What the hell is this!? –Sasuke and Sakura both jumped and separated from each other. **

**Sasuke: Father I can explain! **

**Fugaku: I want you to get out of this house and never come back! Only for a visit you can come. And buy condoms. **

**Sasuke: yes father. **

**And he and Sakura got dressed and left the house. **

**Fugaku: what's wrong with you? **

**Me/Rinaru: WAAAAAAAA- uh nothing. Just bugging you're son. **

**Fugaku: heh. Want to have dinner with us? **

**Me/Rinaru: Sure. **

**Hehe… never mind. Anyway, Review! **


End file.
